


Nihilism

by ynjunwhore



Series: simp for yeonjun [11]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Choi Yeonjun, Classroom Shenanigans, Frottage, IM. BACK, Just Sex, M/M, Mild Praise Kink, Sex, Spanking, Voyeurism, Yeahhh, fooling around w the homies, seggzy stuff n the boys, sorry for being gone, umm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 14:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynjunwhore/pseuds/ynjunwhore
Summary: Beomgyu's breath catches, and Yeonjun is genuinely worried for a few seconds before Beomgyu's hoodie is being pushed up and oh—"Help me?" Beomgyu starts in a quiet voice. "Please?"(Or, the sex fic I promised months ago before I left moan twt.)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Series: simp for yeonjun [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801507
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Nihilism

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for being gone so long :( bottom yj tag dry asf

Yeonjun is not a very good liar.

Perhaps that is why he is so endearing.

When he tries to lie, his cheeks turn red and his eyes go guilty and his lips twitch up into a regretful smile. Those are his tells and everyone has learned about them to the point where it is impossible to lie about _anything_. (He once tried to tell Soobin his socks were blue. Soobin just laughed and called him a bad liar.)

So when Beomgyu asks him if he's ever considered them in a sexual way—

"W-what?" Yeonjun stammers out, staring at him with wide eyes that distract from the blush spreading across his face guiltily. "Or course not!" He squeaks out.

Taehyun's eyes widen as he leans forward, interest glowing in the shape of his smile. Beomgyu just bursts out in laughter, the _asshole._ "You have?" Soobin asks eagerly, like the answer isn't obvious. Oh virgin Mary, Yeonjun needs new friends. _Soon_.

"Of course not," Yeonjun says briskly, badly attempting to keep some of his dignity intact. (Yeonjun is a terrible, terrible liar. The worst.)

Kai sips his juice, eyes blank as he gives Yeonjun _the look_. The one he uses to call Yeonjun out on his bullshit. In Yeonjun's defense, it's quite potent.

Yeonjun slumps down on his seat. His mouth tastes like iron as he bites down on his tongue. "Yeah," he says sourly. "Yes I have— I've had dreams about... you guys.... before."

Soobin looks absolutely _delighted_ at that, an excited grin illuminating his face like a tree covered in christmas lights. "That's amazing." He breathes out, and his eyes shine brighter when Yeonjun shoots him a bitter glare. "You're like, really fucking popular and attractive y'know?" He continues, unaware of the early grave he's digging for himself.

Taehyun presses his lips together in an attempt not to laugh when Yeonjun gives Soobin a flat look. "Really." He drawls, voice tight, and Soobin nods jerkily. (Yeonjun is not to blame if the headlines read _"Four Boys Found Dead In A Ditch Yesterday Afternoon, Murder Caused By Angry Friend Forced To Talk About Sex Dreams"_ tomorrow.)

"Yeah," Soobin says, giving Yeonjun a thumbs up. "It's a big ego boost."

Beomgyu bursts into big, hiccuping giggles that make Soobin stare at him. The blank gaze makes Beomgyu laugh harder, and soon enough he's doubled over, clutching his stomach as tears gather in his eyes.

Personally, Yeonjun doesn't find it that funny. But Beomgyu's humor has always been a little weird, so Yeonjun lets it slide.

"Well," Yeonjun says with a smile that reeks of faked sweetness. "I'm glad you find me _attractive._ Don't know what I would have done if you told me I was ugly, or worse, _average_." He gives a small, hurt gasp as a demonstration, and Kai snorts.

"But I've gotta go now so—" He slaps Beomgyu's hand away from where he's trying to grab Yeonjun's waist with a pout. " _Stop that—_ I have class. See you guys later."

The last thing he sees is Soobin staring at him with contemplative eyes, and it troubles him more than the whole conversation they had.

He shrugs.

If Soobin has something to say to him, he'll say it.

That much, at least, Yeonjun can trust.

His safeword is _chocolate._

Soobin says it's because Yeonjun tastes sweet, and Yeonjun dumps cold water down his back. Really, it was to be expected.

Yeonjun has an image to uphold, after all.

"This is a bad idea." Yeonjun informs Soobin. "Even worse than the time we fed celery to a kitten."

Soobin presses a finger against Yeonjun's lips steadily, glaring at him as he peeks around the corner of the hallway. There's not many people milling around, and the ones they do see are students, not teachers. Students are the least likely to report them.

It's dark, and Soobin says it makes it less suspicious than an empty classroom with the lights on. Yeonjun has to agree. The surface of his watch glimmers, mocking him as the minutes tick away. They have ten of those left.

"This is so fucked up." Yeonjun whispers as Soobin pushes him against the wall. Lips press against his pulse point, and it skyrockets as Soobin's tongue brushes his soft skin. "Mr. Kim, ah, grades our papers— _shit Soobin—_ right on that desk."

Soobin hums, a small glimpse of teeth flashing against Yeonjun's collar bones as he makes quick work of marking what's his. Thrills race up Yeonjun's body. "I know," he mutters as he makes his way up Yeonjun's neck again, lips resting against his jawline in a brush of a soft kiss. "But it's hot."

Yeonjun's hands tighten on Soobin's shirt from where he's gripping it when Soobin's thigh slips between his legs. "Get yourself off for me," he says softly. "pup."

Yeonjun nearly cums right there and then.

He rocks forward, head falling back in a thump when pleasure crashes over him like a wave. His hands tremble, but his hips push insistently against Soobin's thigh as a wet spot forms over his too tight jeans. He humps Soobin's leg, and every noise he lets out makes Soobin's breath hitch.

Fingers tangle into his hair, and Yeonjun keens when his head is forced back so Soobin can attack his neck again. It's too much and too little and Yeonjun's body shakes with the sheer force of his _want_ when Soobin's hips give a little thrust of their own, erection pressing against Yeonjun's legs as he opens them a little wider.

Faint whines leave Yeonjun's lips as he bites down on them to keep from moaning loudly. Soobin lets out a little laugh, his fingers dropping from where they're digging into Yeonjun's scalp to roam over his back, trailing soft touches on his skin as they slip under his shirt.

"That's it baby," Soobin whispers with a glimmer of understanding in his eyes. "You just needed someone to take care of you, didn't you?"

Yeonjun nods desperately, whimpers sounding in his throat as he eagerly drives his hips against Soobin's thigh in a quick grind. "Desperate slut," Soobin continues in an affectionate tone. "Just needed something to hump like a bitch in heat."

Trembling hands pull Soobin closer, lips barely a breath away as Yeonjun flushes and takes a shaky inhale of air. "Can I kiss you?" He asks timidly. Even though his cock is still desperately seeking friction against Soobin's leg. Because that's Yeonjun for you.

"Go ahead sweetheart." Soobin says in response, almost tenderly as he leans forward and nudges his mouth against Yeonjun's. Tongue slipping in quietly as he licks into Yeonjun's mouth, tasting the early berries and sweet candies he ate earlier.

The world spins and Yeonjun sways, rutting against Soobin as his lips press against Soobin bruisingly hard. Every touch and nip adding to the fire coiling in his gut, building and building and _building until—_

He cums with the explosion of a dozen stars, eyes screwed shut as he creams his pants like a middle schooler touching himself for the first time. His hands tighten around fabric until his knuckles go white, and his body loosens with every second, tension bleeding out as Soobin's hips grind against his harshly for a final time.

Yeonjun is going _insane_. Jesus fucking christ that was the best goddamn orgasm of his entire _life_.

"Just one more— fuck you feel so—"

With a groan, Soobin's head lands on his shoulder, breathing heavily as the dark stain in his own blue jeans spreads, shifting uncomfortably as his lips twist in disgust. "I don't even know how I'm gonna hide this." He whispers with a faint sigh. "This was so reckless."

Yeonjun giggles.

"Reckless." He echoes.

Beomgyu approaches him when Yeonjun's just finished his frozen yogurt after a long shift of work. He's fumbling, hands trembling as his fingers run over his own knuckles softly. "Hyung," he calls. Almost scared.

 _Of what?_ Yeonjun's never denied him anything. He certainly won't start now.

"What's up gyu?"

Beomgyu's breath catches, and Yeonjun is genuinely worried for a few seconds before Beomgyu's hoodie is being pushed up and oh—

"Help me?" Beomgyu starts in a quiet voice. "Please?"

Who is Yeonjun to deny him the help he so desperately needs?

"Come here," he mutters softly, patting the bed kindly. "Hyung will take _good_ care of you, don't worry." His words are punctured with an accompanied pat on the head, and Beomgyu flushes again. Pink, almost red, coloring his cheeks.

Yeonjun slides to his knees, placing a pillow below them before settling into a semi-comfortable position. His hands crawl up Beomgyu's legs, resting on his thighs as Beomgyu shifts lightly, nodding after a few more seconds.

"Thank you hyung." Beomgyu says quietly, blush spreading down his neck as he watches Yeonjun with wide eyes. Yeonjun almost _coos_. "No need to thank me sweetie," Yeonjun says with a small smile. "This is all for you."

Beomgyu's lips part in a hitched breath when Yeonjun's fingers dip underneath the waistband of his jeans, pulling them down enough so his hands wrap around Beomgyu's cock with ease. A strangled noise sounds in Beomgyu's throat at that. 

_("Yeah I'm a little... bit... of a guy who falls under control easily."_

_"Kinky."_

_"Oh shut up tyun.")_

Yeonjun's eyelashes flutter as he brings his lips closer to Beomgyu's cock, tongue peeking out as he gives a hesitant kitten lick, humming under his breath as he repeats the action. Lips tilting up into a satisfied smile when Beomgyu's muted whimpers turn into full on moans that heighten in volume with every pass of Yeonjun's tongue.

His lips open around the head of Beomgyu's cock, taking the tip in as his hands lay on Beomgyu's thighs. He takes a deep breath before his mouth opens wide, and Beomgyu's length slides in inch by inch, a heavy weight resting against his tongue as it lays flat on the underside of Beomgyu's shaft.

Beomgyu stiffens, his lips parting in a throaty moan as Yeonjun pulls back, breathing in lightly through his nose as he goes down on him. It's hard to find a rhythm, but he does anyways, and the responding whine that sounds in Beomgyu's throat is worth the extra focus. 

Fingers drumming against Beomgyu's legs, he fucks his throat raw on Beomgyu's cock, not stopping the little thrusts Beomgyu's hips give when Yeonjun's tongue runs over the head of his dick. Yeonjun's jaw will be sore in the morning, that's for sure. (Yeonjun finds he doesn't care.)

His own dick is achingly hard in his jeans, but he leaves it be for now. He's only on his knees to please Beomgyu, and he's going to try his darn best to give Beomgyu the best head of his life.

Yeonjun's breathing gets shorter every time Beomgyu's hips thrust up on their own accord, and he chokes a few times even as he tries to relax his throat. Using Beomgyu as leverage whenever he needs up, and opening his mouth wide and closing his eyes as he enjoys the feeling of his mouth feeling full.

Beomgyu cums in under a few minutes, curses slipping past his lips as he wilts under Yeonjun's half lidded stare, blushing softly when Yeonjun doesn't pull away and instead swallows down every drop Beomgyu pours into his mouth.

"That was good," Yeonjun mumbles with a crooked grin. "Yummy."

Beomgyu shoves him.

Taehyun is the most surprising.

He's usually quiet, reserved, joking and dishing it out without revealing his true thoughts. Yeonjun's always been very curious about what he'd be like in bed, if he'd be demanding and open or if he'd dance around his real wishes until Yeonjun collapsed into a begging mess.

The truth is: Taehyun is none of those.

He pushes Yeonjun down across his lap, ass up in the air as he traces small shapes onto Yeonjun's skin with his fingertips, touch feather soft with a corresponding smirk on his face when Yeonjun cranes his neck to look at Taehyun properly.

"You're really sensitive." Taehyun notes, tone somewhat amused as he kneads the soft flesh of Yeonjun's ass. A low, strangled groan forces its way past Yeonjun's lips. _("I bet hyung is so loud in bed—" "I will cut off your dick gyu, don't try me.")_

Yeonjun's breathing deepens with every touch, and he cries out, startled, when Taehyun's palm strikes against his ass. A stinging pain that makes something flare up in his stomach. Jesus, he cannot be getting off on it.

Taehyun chuckles under his breath, soft peals of laughter that makes Yeonjun suck in a breath as the pain subsides softly, a constant throbbing taking its place. Taehyun's fingertips run over Yeonjun's ass, down his thighs, and back up again. "How many do you think you can take?" Taehyun asks thoughtfully.

Yeonjun wants to scream _none_. Instead, he lets out a small whimper that only seems to egg on Taehyun.

Another hit lands, and a small sob builds in Yeonjun's throat. It feels incredibly, impossibly _good_. Yeonjun likes the stinging, the throbbing, the way his skin lights on fire even just coming into contact with air right after. He likes the way it makes the heat in his tummy build and—

Taehyun's voice sounds like he's underwater when he speaks again. "Count to ten." An order, a command. Yeonjun ignores the way it makes his cock twitch, being ordered around like that. But he can't ignore the way precum stains Taehyun's pants, an obvious stain on the light gray. 

Another hit, and Yeonjun lets out a sharp cry. Blinking away tears as he mutters in a dazed voice, "one." Taehyun hums, satisfied, and his fingers dance on Yeonjun's pink tinted, going on red, skin. The color feels like it should be all over his skin, staining the very bed the color of blood.

A palm strikes his ass again, and Yeonjun lets out another near hysterical whine, throat dry as a tear rolls down his cheek. "Two." The word comes out breathy, a barely there whisper, and Taehyun lets his hand lay across Yeonjun's back. "Say it louder next time, _hyung_."

Yeonjun does not whimper. He absolutely does not. (He's a horrible liar. The worst.)

Another slap lands, and Yeonjun jolts, cock weeping as it rubs against the fabric of Taehyun's jeans. Taehyun seems amused. "Pathetic," he whispers, and Yeonjun just about manages to mutter a loud, high pitched and broken " _three._ "

The whole experience is surreal. Hot and heady, but surreal. Taehyun is spanking him while Yeonjun gets off on the pain. _Taehyun._ The innocent boy Yeonjun took under his wing years and years ago.

(Okay that... that just makes it even hotter, Yeonjun will admit.)

The next hit lands, and Yeonjun's brain malfunctions. He forgets the number, forgets his own name and his purpose for being here and what the fuck he's doing because shit _it hurts so so good oh my god oh my god i'm gonna cum i'm gonna fucking—_

Taehyun doesn't seem to care that Yeonjun missed a number. If anything, it seems to spur him on, landing more slaps against Yeonjun's ass until Yeonjun's back arches and a noise caught between a moan and a desperate whimper leaves his lips.

The pain, the burn, the point of fucking contact...

Yeonjun cums without warning. Tears gathering in his eyes as the heat overwhelms him, pain and pleasure mixing together in sharp shards that leave him breathless. Veins simmering with hot, undiluted want that crashes over him in waves when he fels Taehyun shift below him, his own tented jeans rubbing against Yeonjun's thigh.

Before he can help it, Yeonjun's lips part on their own accord.

"I can help you."

Taehyun stares.

And Yeonjun knows he's won.

Huening Kai is sly, and smart.

Yeonjun has always known that his little Hyuka is a bit of a lovable brat, and he takes pride in the fact that Kai always seems to seek out Yeonjun when he needs something; when he has no one else to turn to in his embarrassment and terror.

That doesn't mean Yeonjun is prepared to deal with the question, _will you be my first hyung?_

Not that he doesn't want to be. Because he does. Wants to be Kai's _first,_ that is. But he shouldn't. He really, really shouldn't.

Kai thinks otherwise, but he (wisely) keeps it to himself.

(Not.)

"I'm gonna fuck you right here, against this wall." Kai announces, hand on Yeonjun's nape as he corners him in a semi clean alley. Pressed against a dirty wall, Yeonjun raises an eyebrow, wholly unimpressed. "You need to work on your dirty talk." He whispers, amused.

Pushing Kai's hand off, he tries to take a step forward. Kai blocks him, the little shit. Yeonjun is going to _kill_ the brat—

"You're going to let me fuck you." Kai says lowly as he pushes Yeonjun against the wall, again. For the second time. And shit, when did he gain all that fucking _force_ in his palms? Yeonjun swallows, throat like the sahara desert. It is just so fucking _dry_.

" _No_." Yeonjun says firmly, staring Kai dead in the eyes to get his point across. "I will _not_ be the one to take your virginal purity on whim, simply because you couldn't wait for a better moment."

A gasp leaves his lips when Kai's hand creeps across his neck, fingers deadly soft against the cut of Yeonjun's jaw. "Is that the only reason?" Kai asks, his lips brushing Yeonjun's throat as he crams into Yeonjun's personal space. "Y-yes..."

_He can't breathe he can't breathe jesus he's hot—_

Kai laughs. Well, giggles, really. It doesn't fucking matter. His fingers drop once again, curling around Yeonjun's throat in a practiced motion and squeezing down. Yeonjun actually can't _breathe_. And _oh_ , his traitorous cock twitches in his pants. 

A single, breathy laugh leaves Kai's lips as he turns Yeonjun around, other hand ghosting over Yeonjun's back as it dips into his pants. Pulling them down in a single motion, like Kai's practiced a million times for this.

(Maybe he has— no. Bad Yeonjun.)

Kai hums under his breath, hand still moving as it palms Yeonjun's cock through rough fabric. _Jesus._ Yeonjun bites back a moan, cheeks splattered with red as he considers his revealing position. They're out in fucking _public_.

An embarrassing squeak sounds in his throat as Kai's deft fingers push down his boxers, hand wrapping around Yeonjun's length with a faint smirk on Kai's lips. Not that Yeonjun can see it. But he knows it's there. It always is.

_("You're a brat." "I know.")_

"That feel good, _hyung?_ " Kai says with an amused lilt to his tone. He's mocking Yeonjun, is trying to rile him up so Kai can have his chance to push Yeonjun back down. Yeonjun grins, like a shark about to feed on his prey. "Yeah," he bucks his hips into the heat of Kai's palm. "It does."

Kai stills, a laugh bursting out like a broken dam. "You play a good game." He whispers, and goosebumps break across the back of Yeonjun's neck. "But I'm _better_."

Kai is close. So fucking close. Yeonjun can feel the way he's hard, straining against his own jeans. And he is going to _win_.

A feral smile on his lips, he lets out a soft moan when Kai's fingers twist around his cock. " _Check—_ "

Yeonjun grinds back, giggling. "—mate." He finishes, pushing back as much as he can against Kai's crotch. 

The word throws Kai's pace off, and his fingers pull in a way that has Yeonjun cumming in a violent shudder of his body, head resting against the dirty wall as heat and flames lick their way through his veins. Kai breathes in sharply.

His hand doesn't move, and Yeonjun takes the chance.

Rocking back and forth, hissing at the sensation of _too much too much still good ohmygod—_ he whimpers. Soft and small and wounded. Kai lets out a rush of air at the sound, and Yeonjun laughs internally. _Gotcha,_ he thinks.

Kai shudders, hips thrusting forward as he searches for more friction, even if it's restricted by too many clothes and too little contact. "The others," he starts. "Did they ever..."

Yeonjun knows. Checkmate indeed.

"No," he says, the word feeling like a guilty confession on his tongue. (It shouldn't. He knows that. And yet.)

Kai hums in acknowledgement and all Yeonjun hears is the short sound of a zipper being pulled down before Kai's hand is retreating from his cock and is pulling the rest of his jeans and boxers down. Yeonjun doesn't complain. He doesn't put up a fight. 

He wants this, and apparently Kai is determined to go through with it.

"Hyung." Kai drawls in a deadly quiet voice. Yeonjun flushes. He knows exactly what Kai is going to say next. "Who put this in you?"

Fingers deftly tug at the plug in Yeonjun's ass, and Yeonjun swallows down an obscene moan. A rather loud one that would most definitely attract attention from unwanted voyeurs. "Soobin did." He responds, throat dry.

Kai chuckles under his breath. " _Figures._ "

And _then_ Yeonjun moans. The plug slides out with ease, and Yeonjun can only imagine what he looks like down _there_ for Kai to to gasp and say in a small voice, " _oh_."

"Fuck, hyung." Kai whispers breathlessly. "You're so loose and open." 

The words make Yeonjun flush. Again. (It shouldn't become a habit. It really fucking shouldn't.)

Kai's fingers go back to trailing soft, torturous touches on Yeonjun's sensitive shaft, and Yeonjun hisses in discomfort and painful pleasure. It feels good in the way it hurts, the way waves of _rough rough too much_ wash over him, drowning him as he focuses on the sensation. "I'm gonna fuck you hyung."

Kai pauses. "Do you want that?"

Yeonjun whines, low in his throat. "Yes."

"Okay."

And so he does. Yeonjun grinds his teeth and prays to god he does not pass out in the middle of sex. Because _shit fuck bitch,_ it feels good and overwhelming and Yeonjun can't for the life of him _think_ of anything besides Kai's cock.

_("You're a slut."_

_"God I know, isn't it great?")_

"Jesus Kai," He gasps out. "You're so fuckin' _huge_. When the _hell_ did you grow up—?"

Kai giggles.

The sound is jarring, innocent and cute, when what they're doing is anything _but_. Another push, and Yeonjun's fingers curl into fists against the wall, tremors running throughout his body at the sheer feeling of being filled up.

He's Kai's first.

Yeonjun is Kai's _first_.

"Oh shit," he moans out. "They're gonna fucking _kill_ me— oh! Fuck, right there Hyuka—"

Kai's fingers feel like a small mercy on his cock, pure pain and pleasure mixed together as he squirms and whines, low and needy, at the feeling Kai inside him. He's on the edge, every slight brush of fingertips against the sensitive head of his shaft burning like fire.

Yeonjun's throat feels dry, whimpers coming out broken as Kai's hips stutter, clumsy and inexperienced as he thrusts into Yeonjun with no shame. Yeonjun pushes back as much as he can, body jolting everytime Kai's cock presses against _that_ spot inside him.

He wants to scream. He does not. (It's not a luxury he can afford.)

The pressure builds, body thrumming with energy as he's fucked against the wall, Kai's hips steadily finding a pace as he slams into Yeonjun with all the force of an eager virgin. It feels good— _too good._ Yeonjun's eyes feel heavy with the overwhelming sensations.

He's hard, despite the fact that he came not too long ago, and it feels like torture everytime his cock throbs in Kai's tight hold, the friction downright painful as it slides into Kai's fist. Yeonjun's body aches, and his back arches everytime Kai hits his prostate dead on.

Yeonjun can't even fucking remember his own damn _name_ at this point. Can't think of anything that isn't Kai and Kai's dick and the way his fingers twist _just_ so around the base of Yeonjun's pulsing shaft and he's almost fucking _there—_

"Oh," Yeonjun gasps out in a sharp exhale. "Oh _fuck Kai,_ " He says, words almost a sob. White paints the wall, and Kai's fist drips in the color as he fucks Yeonjun harshly, his own moans low and needy as they sound behind Yeonjun.

"S-so good hyung." He mutters in near incoherency. "Feel so good." Swaying behind Yeonjun as cums, not taking in consideration how _hard_ it will be for Yeonjun to hide the liquid seeping out of his hole and down his thighs.

"Thank you," he says softly.

And Yeonjun really, _really_ can't stay mad at Kai for that.

"Blindfolds? Really?"

"Just shut up and agree hyung."

"Fine..."


End file.
